


Шанс

by fandom_MassEffect, Raella



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: Бета —meg_aka_moula





	Шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

Экстренное сообщение, пришедшее по зашифрованному каналу с Омеги, выстрелило, как пуля в лицо: «Коммандер Шепард жива».

Строчки на экране терминала запрыгали перед глазами, мешая вникнуть в смысл. Все затмила самая верхняя. Расплылась по сетчатке, вызывая разом и темноту в глазах, и приступ удушья: «Жива»!

Но как?!

Дэвид Андерсон расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу кителя и сделал глубокий вдох, заставляя сердце биться в прежнем ритме. А потом все же дочитал краткий, но емкий доклад. Сердцебиение немедленно сорвалось в бешеный галоп обратно. Воскрешена «Цербером»? Сотрудничает с врагом? Джейн? Он недоверчиво покачал головой. Времени на раздумье и рефлексию не было. Агент ждал четкого ответа: «Что делать дальше?». Андерсон быстро набрал: «Ничего. Продолжайте скрытое наблюдение и сообщайте обо всех ее действиях и контактах».

Несколько килобайтов информации умчались сквозь космическое пространство к ретранслятору, Андерсон откинулся в кресле и потер пальцами разболевшиеся виски.

Кто же это? Двойник с пластической операцией? Клон? Чертов синтетик с хитроумной программой, готовящий какую-то грандиозную провокацию для Альянса? Правильно ли он поступает, намереваясь держать эту информацию в тайне? И не логичнее было бы арестовать самозванку?

«Или хуже того – предательницу?»

Андерсон поморщился, будто наяву услышав пронзительный голос Удины. Разумеется, и он, и высшие чины Альянса, и остальные советники все равно об этом узнают. Если Шепард, не скрываясь, разгуливает по Омеге, да еще в компании «церберовцев», об этом станет известно куче народа, и очень скоро. Такое шило в мешке не утаишь. Действие на опережение было бы целесообразным. Но… вдруг это все-таки настоящая Шепард? И она засветилась на станции не случайно? Что, если Джейн включилась в какую-то важную игру? И пытаясь ей помешать, и Альянс, и Совет опять сделают крупную ошибку?

Узнать правду можно только одним способом – по ее поступкам. Коммандер Джейн Шепард никогда не предаст Альянс. Ну, и кроме того, ее стиль решения проблем невозможно с чем-то спутать. Андерсон слегка усмехнулся, вспомнив сколько раз он отчитывал ее за экстравагантные выходки и сколько раз прикрывал за них же от начальства. Он был намерен прикрывать ее и в этот раз. Что бы она ни затеяла – это на благо Альянса.

Если это действительно Шепард…

Его усмешка померкла. Воскрешение – это все-таки слишком, даже для «Цербера». Но он был готов поверить и в чудо, и в ее феноменальное везение. Ему слишком хотелось, чтобы это было правдой. Может быть, в его отношении к Джейн и в самом деле было слишком много личного? И он всего лишь пытается прикрыть рациональными доводами свои собственные почти родственные порывы?

Андерсон сжал и разжал кулаки, застегнул китель и снова открыл папку с рабочими документами.

У Шепард будет шанс завершить то, чем она занимается. Он об этом позаботится. Что бы ни двигало им на самом деле.


End file.
